This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Neo-adjuvant chemotherapy may allow breast preservation and down staging in patients with primary breast cancer. Higher pathological complete response rates following neo-adjuvant chemotherapy may predict for prolonged survival. This study will attempt to define a less toxic and potentially more effective neo-adjuvant regiment in patients with both HER-2 positive and HER-2 negative Stage II-III breast carcinoma. This neo-adjuvant setting also allows for exploratory analysis of protein profiles, DNA and RNA profiles of the tumor and normal tissue prior to and subsequent to chemotherapy in order to identify predictive and prognostics indicators of outcomes and potential targets for future therapy. This project will represent multidisciplinary and translational research collaborations amongst the clinical and research entities of the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center.